hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 26 (Our Habitat)
Our Habitat is the twenty-sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KATHLEEN builds a skyscraper but Jup Jup brings it down. *CHARLI builds a skyscraper too. *NATHAN makes a pond. *CHARLI pretends to be a frog afraid of getting wet. *The Hi-5 band helps TIM to show how is his bathroom in the morning. *CHARLI pretends to be in the bathroom. *KELLIE recycles old stuff to build a place for Chats' Koala friend. *CHARLI recycles plastic and paper. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who lives in the city and meets a duck (Nathan), they play and go shopping together. Gallery Kathleen S2 E26.png Charli S2 E26 1.png Nathan S2 E26.png Charli S2 E26 2.png Tim S2 E26.png Charli S2 E26 3.png Kellie S2 E26.png Charli S2 E26 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E26.png Trivia *Kathleen and Charli are absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Build it up, we'll build it high Building some homes up to the sky Lots of people can live inside When we build these homes. Build it long, we'll build it fine Building some homes side by side Lots of people can live inside When we build these homes. ;Body move #01 Build it long, yeah, side by side Building some homes, we'll make them wide. Build it up, yeah, build it high Building some homes up to the sky. Build it up, yeah, build it high Building some homes up to the sky. Build it up, yeah, build it high Building some homes up to the sky. ;Shapes in space Lily pads floating by the water White water lilies in between Fish and ducks wave through the rids Hear the pond life and the whispering breeze. Lily pads floating underwater White water lilies in between Fish and ducks wave through the rids Hear the pond life and the whispering breeze. ;Body move #02 I'm just a little frog and I hate being wet So when it rains it makes me upset I don't like the rain 'cause it makes me worry So I'll find a place to hide in a hurry. I'm a little frog and I love being wet So when it rains I don't get upset I love the water and I'm not longer worry So I'll jump into the pond in a hurry. ;Making music In the bathroom, in the bathroom I just wash and brush and splash and scrub In the bathroom, in the bathroom I just wanna stay forever and soak in the tub. In the bathroom, in the bathroom I just wash and brush and splash and scrub In the bathroom, in the bathroom I just wanna stay forever and soak in the tub We can take a shower, we can brush our teeth We can clean our nails, scrubbing underneath We can brush our hair, give it lots of styles We can pitter-patter across the tiles In the bathroom, in the bathroom I just wash and brush and splash and scrub In the bathroom, in the bathroom I just wanna stay forever and soak in the tub. ;Body move #03 We can take a shower, we can brush our teeth We can clean our nails, scrubbing underneath We can dry our hair, give it lots of styles Pitter-patter across the tiles In the bathroom, in the bathroom We can wash and brush and splash and scrub In the bathroom, in the bathroom I wanna stay forever and soak in the tub. We can take a shower, we can brush our teeth We can clean our nails, scrubbing underneath We can dry our hair, give it lots of styles Pitter-patter across the tiles In the bathroom, in the bathroom We can wash and brush and splash and scrub In the bathroom, in the bathroom I wanna stay forever and soak in the tub. ;Word play Use this old box, that's what we'll do Do do do do do do do do do do do do Now add some windows, that's one and two Do do do do do do do do do do do do. Use it again, that's what we'll do Do do do do do do do do do do do do We'll make a bed just for you Do do do do do do do do do do do do We'll add some blankets, one and two From recycled bits of paper too as we build. We used ... old box to make your room Do do do do do do do do do do do do Made a bed from an egg carton too Do do do do do do do do do do do do We made a room, it's just for you From recycled boxes and paper too, it's your room. ;Body move #04 Making a pile, one and two Do do do do do do do do do Now put another pile here too Do do do do do do do do do. Making a pile, one and two Do do do do do do do do do Now put another pile here too Do do do do do do do do do. Making a pile, one and two Do do do do do do do do do Now put another pile here too Do do do do do do do do do. ;Sharing stories Living in the city, bop, shwop, shwop Twinkling lights so pretty, bop, shwop, shwop People always busy, bop, shwop, shwop Living in the city. Living in the city, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Twinkling lights so pretty, quack... Living in the city, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Twinkling lights so pretty, quack. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about buildings Category:Ep about blocks Category:Ep about ponds & lakes Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about plants & planting Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about bathrooms Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about koalas Category:Ep about Kevin the koala Category:Ep about recycling Category:Ep about rubbish, trash & junk Category:Ep about paper Category:Ep about plastic Category:Ep about carton Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about basketball